Talk:Hell
Only Poison and Ice left now Hell 1 was basically a Fire-type stage for the most part, Hell 2 = Thunder, Hell 3 = Freeze (albeit poorly executed), Hell 4 = Physical (thus why 2 enemies are Physical type rather than the type their colors indicate). When Hell 2 came out I thought for sure ha55ii would've saved Freeze for Hell 6, but I guess not. The Freeze Hell (Hell 3) was pretty poorly executed too- as if people are really gonna get frozen terribly often when you have a Cactus doing the freezing and all the other enemies (even the boss) are doing the capitalizing on the (non-existent) immobility? (I had such high hopes for the hair-pulling frustration levels of the Freeze Hell too). Anyway, I think Hell 5 will be Poison, since the 2nd Forest series (mostly Forests 3 and 4) already taught us how to deal with Poison attacks, then Hell 6 will be Ice. I'm willing to bet ha55ii will go all out with the Ice Hell and give all the enemies there Ice attacks. Some more along the lines of Ice Meteor (higher AT- lower Slow %), others more along the lines of Ice Spike (lower AT- higher Slow %), but all Ice. Just my guess (and hopes) though. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:03, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :Poison in Hell 5 could be a good idea for the next one. :Ice for Hell 6 is also a good idea......when Hell freezes over! ( Omega16)(Talk) 00:16, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :"When Hell freezes over" would work so much better for a Freeze-type Hell 6 than an Ice-type Hell 6. Also, these aren't ideas. These are educated guesses. *Hell 1: 3 of 4 enemies have Fire attacks; the non-Fire one seems to be easily-killed Onigiri source *Hell 2: 3 of 4 enemies have Thunder attacks; the non-Thunder one is most clearly meant just as an Onigiri source *Hell 3: 1 enemy (a Cactus) has a Freeze attack; the rest of the enemies use attacks that work best on a stationary target. *Hell 4: 3 of 4 enemies use Physical attacks; the non-Physical one is the least common and pretty much least threatening one (at least from what I can tell- I'm still stuck at Hell 2's boss). : Can you see how I might think there might be exactly 2 more Hell-series stages that use the 2 remaining types (Poison and Ice), and how I might think the deadlier of the 2 (probably Ice by this point) would be used for the finale to the Hell series (Hell 6)? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:33, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I know they're guesses. I'm not that dumb, and I did the "when Hell freezes over" as a joke, though I did get your point. ::Yes, the Hell 4 enemies are Physical-type only (Except the Orange Box Digger, who use Fire). ::As far as I can tell, Hell 6 won't be the end. I honestly think Hell 9+ is the end as there's enough room for that many stages before Pandemonium (the Hell Castle), and I think an all/mostly Ice-type stage would be near the edge of this continent, if not, farther away from the volcano and lava area. ( Omega16)(Talk) 01:04, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, my apologies then. "Poison in Hell 5 could be a good idea" made it seem like you thought they were ideas, though it seems I was mistaken. Again, sorry about that. While it does look like there are enough spaces for more than just up to Hell 6, they could run off putting a second series in there. That or if it does go further than Hell 6.... I don't think we even wanna know what sort of teamwork the enemies in Hell 7 and beyond might have. I think we could be staring enemies that use Priest-style attacks in the face if they continue the Hell series past Hell 6. Priest-style Freeze attacks would not surprise me in the least for Hell 7+. At any rate though I think Hell 1-6 will represent the 6 types, though later Hells may include a much more effective Freeze Hell, a much more effective Ice Hell, etc. etc.. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 01:21, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::No problem. That is true, they did that on the Seaside arc. If the enemies in Hell 7+ can team up with what you're thinking, Hell 7 onward would be the "Welcome to Hell, now GET WRECKED, SUCKA!!" area. You do have a point that Hell 5 and 6 could have Poison/Ice-type stages, but putting an Ice-type stage near the volcano/lava pit on the world map doesn't sound smart of those kind of enemies. I'm not saying they'll be there, though. Your way of thinking on this is definitely a step in a patterned direction for the stages, and with unknown ideas from ha55ii, who knows what could happen? ( Omega16)(Talk) 01:33, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Ice-type enemies being near a volcano could just be a show of how powerfully cold their Ice is. Enemies with Ice-type attacks that resist both Fire and Ice? I can see that working. If there is gonna be Hell 7+ then the initial Ice Hell could maybe have just one or two enemies with Fire-type attacks that only resist Fire and not Ice, and save the real icy teamwork for a later stage. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 01:42, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, definitely! Ice Hell = Icecaps everywhere! You could be right on this one, but I had to speculate. It'll definitely be a tough stage when something like this comes up, outside the other weapon-type choices. Simply put: "Ha55ii, show me what you've got!" ( Omega16)(Talk) 01:51, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Whoops. By "Icecaps everywhere", I meant there would be so many Ice attacks that it would be very hard to move. ( Omega16)(Talk) 01:56, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Lemme guess. Autocorrect nailed you on an iPad or some other mobile device? Anyway, yeah, as much as I like just sitting there owning stuff, I'm aware we're getting into much later stages now, so ha55ii definitely needs to show us what they've got- 100% clearing Stick Ranger in it's final form shouldn't be for really casual gamers with seriously lackluster reaction times, hand-eye coordination, and strategy planning skills. (That said I really hope Stick Ranger never ends. I hope they continue to find some way to just keep adding and adding to it). RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 02:29, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::No, I thought you would have been confused by what I meant. He probably has other ideas, but it's kinda hard trying to get to them when he's got 4 other games people are wanting updates for... ::::Either way, we can only speculate what ha55ii's got in store for us. ( Omega16)(Talk) 03:03, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Very true. ha55ii does seem like the type that would be a little overworked, plus you can never know for sure what's going through another human being's mind. You can only ever speculate about what's going through another human being's mind. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 22:52, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::You can probably now scratch out Cross Virus, as it looks like it's done. ::::You're right. The only way to figure ha55ii out is to speculate...unless you're one of those guys (Which you're not, as far as I'm concerned.). ( Omega16)(Talk) 04:17, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::"One of those guys"? What type of person are you talking about? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:26, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::Those people that boast BS remarks that they have psychic powers and/or telekinesis. ( Omega16)(Talk) 15:55, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::I think people who have psychic powers do exist.... except if they do legitimately have such powers they wouldn't want to even let on about it and for damn good reason. There's a ton of people that would attempt to abuse their powers, and also a ton of people who would basically get in their face and say "liar- psychic powers don't exist" (which would likely be hurtful to someone who actually does have those kind of powers). :::::At any rate basically yeah- people who publicly claim to be psychic, far more likely than not, are not psychic. (Also note: "telekinesis" is where psychic powers are used to make objects float, etc.. "Telepathy" is using psychic powers to read people's minds, etc.). RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 01:13, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yeah, there's a few that have psychic powers and are around. I myself have a minor case of it, as I can see what's there and/or what could happen without even doing it before. But that's beside the point. :::::Telepathy is reading minds....OOPS! I forgot which was which again. Oh, well. Going back to the main subject, have you thought about what the enemies for Hell 5 & 6 would be like? ( Omega16)(Talk) 23:10, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::Enemies for Hell 5 and 6? I dunno- probably cute little HELL SPAWN. Bonus points if they actually use spawn attacks. I am gonna be so disappointed in ha55ii if they fail to take advantage of that joke at least once throughout the Hell series. The spawn have to actually be really tough for the joke to count though. :::::Half-joke aside (which I wouldn't mind seeing made into reality), I'm hoping the enemies have actual teamwork skills. Also I think it's high time they make an enemy that seems like an everyday tank until you realize "oh shit- that thing has a pseudo-Priest STR aura and it's tanking here". :::::! In fact.... juuuust a second while I head over to the Fan-Ball Wiki.... RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 00:16, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I can only imagine what's about to happen... ( Omega16)(Talk) 01:22, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Looks like only Poison is now left. You sort of got it right on Ice-immune enemies (but three are immune to everything except Physical), but it looks like I got it right on having the stage being put AWAY from the volcano. ( Omega16)(Talk) 01:26, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Hell 6 has been created, and one of the enemies has a poison attack. But, Thunder, Fire, and Freeze are all in there as well. This and the rest of the series (besides 1 and 2) just make me think that this whole thing was a coincedence, albeit a pretty interesting one. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 01:36, January 10, 2015 (UTC)